Pikachu's Final Destiny 2
Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 is a Pikachu series game which is set to be released after Pikachu's Final Destiny. It's platforms will be both Wii and DS. Story Mewtwo starts to create a stronger power surge in his Galatic Orbit, hiring two new Doomsday Gang members, Houndoom and Yanmega. Pikachu has to go hero once again. Characters These are the characters set to be in the game. Playable Pikachu: When Pikachu is resting under a tree, Meowth throws a bomb on him. Pikachu then prepares to battle him. Pichu: He appears when Pikachu asks him to team up to fight Meowth when Pikachu's Story is 20%. Raichu*: Raichu was talking to his friends until Seviper hit him with Poison Tail. Swearing revenge, Raichu sparks his cheeks and chases Seviper. Eevee*: Eevee was taking photos with her 7 older sisters with her costumes. Jigglypuff then steals all the costumes from her costume shop. Angry, Eevee chases her. Mr. Lucario*: Mr. Lucario was closing his shop at 7:00 p.m. At 12:00 a.m., he heard a crash. It was Wobbuffet putting rocks on his door. Mr. Lucario then breaks the rock with his fist and chases Wobbuffet. Piplup*: When Piplup was playing with his newly bought teddy, he saw a fainted Piplup at his door. The Piplup then tells him that Mime Jr has caused chaos again by turning King Empoleon evil. Piplup then puts all his things at home to fight Mime Jr. Cyndaquil*: Cyndaquil was eating a "Krabby Patty" at SpongeBob Squarepants Land. Then Weavile snatches his Krabby Patty. Swaering revenge, Cyndaquil chases him. Totodile*: Totodile woke up in the morning, when Chikorita yelled robbery. Totodile runs and see, actually Chikorita's father's hotel has been robbed! It was Murkrow the Evil-doer, Totodile takes in charge of involving Murkrow. Final Story*: After all of Mewtwo's minions are defeated, Mewtwo was angry about it. He summons Yanmega and Houndoom to fight Pikachu, then he rides on an all Legendary Pokemon mutanted robot. * means unlockable Allies Guides The guides will show you how to clear a level when you failed a level three times. Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog Turtwig Chimchar Tips Givers These characters will help you on your adventure. They also tell you the victims that are kidnapped by the villains. Princess Peach Princess Daisy Rouge the Bat Blaze the Cat Victims kidnapped by villains Those victims missions will be started if one of the tip givers tell the victims. Treecko Torchic Mudkip Riolu Toad Chao =Villains= Mewtwo: The main villain in the final story. He is planning to take over the world again. Dark Pikachu: His first appearance. Mewtwo created him to take down Pikachu and co. He appears in Pikachu's Story as a mini-boss ten times in three different worlds. Meowth: The main villain in Pikachu's story. He has a new Flutter Jump ability. He is trying to take down Pikachu again. He returns as the leader of the Doomsday gang. The Doomsday Gang: Murkrow is in Totodile's story, Seviper in Raichu's story, Jigglypuff in Eevee's story, Mime Jr in Piplup's Story, Weavile in Cyndaquil's story, Wobbuffet in Mr. Lucario's story and Houndoom and Yanmega in the Final Story. Toadette (after being hypothized): She appears to be in control by Jigglypuff in Eevee's story. Amy Rose (after being hypothized): She appears to be in control by Jigglypuff in Eevee's Story. Bowser, Bowser Jr and Dry Bowser: The villains from Mario in Pikachu's story. Dr. Eggman, Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic:The villains from Sonic in Pikachu's story. Others The Chus' Parents: They only appear in both Pikachu's and Raichu's Stories. Pikachu's Siblings: They only appear in both Pikachu's and Raichu's Stories. Munchlax: He appears in Pikachu's Story, telling Pichu that he needs an orange. If Pikachu give him an orange, he'll give Pikachu Golden Pikachu Statue. He stays in the Popcorn House. Chikorita: She appears in Eevee's Story, finding her make-up acessories. If Eevee gives her her make-up acessories, she'll give Eevee a blonde wig and a Princess Dress. The Kindergarteners: They only talk to Pichu in the Kindergarten. Kindergarten Teacher Chansey: She only talks to Pichu in the Kindergarten. Birdo: She appears in Eevee's story, telling that her purple dress is being stolen by Jigglypuff. If Eevee got her dress back, she'll give Eevee a Big Red Bow. Tikal the Echidna: If Mr. Lucario leads Knuckles to the Master Emerald, Tikal will give Mr. Lucario a Chaos Emeralds statue. Eevee's 7 sisters: They appear in Eevee's Story, making more costumes for Eevee. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Sequels